Super Fan
by Gavorchesan
Summary: Mihoko new tenant has dogs. Talking dogs. And he may also be the Hokage, but he's not going to tell her that. Kakashi x Oc
1. In Which a Landlord needs a Tenant

Chapter One

-X-

Mihoko may have outdone the crazy in her life- starting with her new tenant.

Dire was too urgent a word of how Mihoko felt as she straightened her kimono before answering the knocks from the old wood door of her apartment. Before he stood the agent who had gotten in contact with her around an hour after she had put the apartment above her home for rent.

An older woman stepped through the updated entrance, her hand sticking out as if to force her professionalism on her.

"I am madam Junari. And you are Okimasa-san?" She nodded, pulling her hair to settle behind her shoulder.

"Yes, please, come in Junari-san." Junari nodded, clearly used to trapezing through homes.

"I can see the place is well cleaned. How many tenants do you have?" The entrance of the home had a staircase, leading to the top apartment she was trying to lease, as well as her own apartment closed off by a door behind her.

"I live here alone," She said, pointing to the first door, "The other one is a dual residence, but I haven't found tenants yet." It was an easy way of saying two well-off people should be able to afford it. Or one wealthy person could as well. It was a good townhouse for a merchant or a consulate member from another country.

"Let's go see it then." She was clipped as if rushed. However, the way she touched the guardrail to the top apartment, to see if it was dusty, made Mihoko wonder if the women's urgent demand to see the place was really critical or if she was a taskmaster.

While Mihoko's own apartment was averagely clean, somewhat tidy, for her potential tenant she had scrubbed the place top to bottom, polishing appliances and knobs, and checking every utility. So when she keyed open the door, letting the Junari inside, it was sparkling.

The place was gleaming, highlighting the new installment of additions, including security features, a furnished kitchen and living room as well as a heating, cooling and all the modern amenities. By all accounts, it should scream expensive.

But she wanted a tenant who could afford to treat her house well.

Still, butterflies filled her stomach as the woman inspected every square inch, asking intrusive questions as well as strange ones, such as _How do you personally feel about animals_, and _what's a good night out for you consist of? _Questions about her, and not necessarily about the place. A lot about herself, and if she enjoys gossip.

Her answers were curt, courteous, and to the point. No.

"I need a quiet tenant or two, not a family, and as long as I don't hear incessant barking, and they are cleaned up after I don't care about dogs."

"What about shinobi?" She frowned.

"I'm looking for a quiet person who doesn't feel the need to destroy the place." The agent looked alarmed as if Mihoko had declared she hated puppy's, her bony hands clutching the clipboard she was using. "But as long as they don't throw those knife things into the floor or punch the drywall it should be fine."

"My clients would do no such thing!" She asserted smartly as if Mihoko had been referring to her children. But she wouldn't apologize for saying it, because ninja did tend to wreak their homes.

"Of course not." She lied, avoiding the argument. "I'm just looking for a mature adult."

A nitpicking hour later, and a tray of prudently staged cookie bowl later, Mihoko had no idea what the woman thought of who her client was.

"So it's the entire top floor?" The older agent said sharply, taking a bite of the treat, "With that one entrance." As if she was somehow lying.

"Yes." Mihoko replied, repeating, "With the one entrance."

"And does the main residence connect in any way?" Mihoko nodded but led her prospective tenant's client to the gleaming duel door, opening it to reveal another door behind it.

"A staircase. Both doors would have to be open, and as I live on the other side there should be no problem."

She nodded, her sharp brown-gray hair not deviating from its tight bun.

` "Good. My client has a need for solitude and quiet near the town center." Mihoko nodded, as the home, she had bought and restored fit that profile. After all, there would be plenty of single older merchants or retired whatever's that should want a space like hers. She was surprised that someone else hadn't jumped at the exclusive wreck of land near the Hokage's building to build on before she did. Not that it mattered to her, but it had been the closest place to the publishing offices and press, and she could be a little nitpicky at who she worked with.

She had recently come into money when she took on rebuilding the site while still writing, and sort of overdid it on her dream place. It had been an old bookstore, and she loved it immediately, despite the tattered remains and ruined brick exterior. It was far too big for one person, so she knew that she'd probably need two renters on the second floor. Or one wealthy one.

Apparently, Junari knew a deal when she saw one, and as they descend she made up her mind. The apartment realtor opened her checkbook, looking pleased with herself.

"I can tell he'll approve. What's the deposit?"

Mihoko paused in her own doorway.

"Him?"

"Yes, he's a professional photographer named Sukea. He usually travels but needs a place to stay when he's in town."

Perfect.

Mihoko raised her eyebrow but gave a forced smile.

"Great, let me get my notes and I can tell you."

"Cinnamon, licorice, peppermint...," Mihoko muttered, writing in the small notebook next to the fresh lemonade, ignoring the rest of the bustling world outside the shop. The sun shone brilliantly through the wooden slats, the paper pulled out of her way, and the villagers passed through the thoroughfare, ignored. She tapped her pen.

A chair creaked next to her, causing her to flicker her eyes up. "Don't bother me now Etsuko-chan, I almost have this one done."

Where most people might take offense Etsuko Tanaka would not. Surely she was one of the kindest people alive, if not a character. Intensely awkward and loud, until someone knew her very well, she had been adopted into the group quickly. "Hey, Mih-chan. I heard the new Hokage is a big fan of _The Masked Man_." She said a bit snarkily. "Ironic really."

"That's nice."

"You're not even interested!"

"No." Despite her words, she was actually in a good mood. She had deposited the landlord's check and was now clear to pay her mortgage for a while. But she knew better than to feed that particular beast.

"Ha. How are the groundbreaking recipes coming? Is Konoha healed yet?" Mihoko grinned at the change in topic. If she didn't love the girl, she might have killed her for talking so much. For a secretly bashful kid, she could be seriously obnoxious. Fine, she wasn't getting anywhere anyhow.

"This isn't for the _Daily Dish_. Grandmother has demanded that us forgotten cousins contribute a bit more to the family. She thinks we can match the Honi Family through sheer willpower."

"That's bold."

She looked down again, not bothering with an answer.

In a village famous for its ninja it would be easy to presume that all its inhabitants would possess some sort of secret skill or talent that would make them an asset. This isn't true at all. Forgotten underneath the tiers of ninja who had acclaimed notoriety were numerous fellow citizens following_ less deadly careers_. From bakers to bouquet makers there are numerous jobs to be filled, and among these nonmilitary folks was... Mihoko.

Like most of the commoners, she wasn't a ninja or doing anything important really. She was a footnote in the story of someone most important. With no desire to fight, a less inclination to even disagree with most people She blended into the backdrop of the Land of Fire.

Which, in retrospect, probably wasn't as peaceful a place as she wanted. But as most of her life was focused here there it was home.

She wrote. From articles to magazines to books, that's how she spent her days. She did go to a book club, and occasionally people recognized her name in the local newspaper. Oh, and once she caught one of the Three Legendary Sannin in the bathhouse but that happened enough not to be actual noteworthy news.

Unremarkable, truly.

"Want to see that new movie? I heard it's based on the supposedly true story of Madara Uchiha and Sayuriama Senju. The critics think it's total bs but it has a huge following with the teenage girls. Total fodder for your books." Etsuko suggested, trying to break the depression forming around her.

"No, I've got three chapters to write for my current book tonight or my editor will kill me. I'll be up all night between her gran and her work. Besides, the new roommate is moving into the top of the house and I need to be there to greet him."

"Oh, I want to meet him too."

She stood, her hair brushing down her shoulders as she collected her things and flipped her notebook shut. Etsuko stood as well, placing her hands on the chair thoughtfully.

"No, apparently he's a private individual."

"Too bad. We could go out later. Kurani Sarutobi invited me to go out for dinner." She shook her head dolefully, desperately wanting to go, wondering how Etsuko got such an interesting invite. She didn't know many shinobi personally and liked to keep it that way. Every time she met one it was _way_ too much excitement.

"The one with the kid right. How did you swing that?" She asked curiously.

"My brother, of course. Kenji that bastard." Etsuko was a daycare worker but she had plenty of relatives here, including a brother that worked as a shinobi. He was pretty decent as well. "He said she approached him to invite us both."

"Neat. I wonder if she likes Kenji-kun."

"No way."

"Hm."

"You could come and meet some men."

"No."

It was just unlucky that the matriarch of her own family would sooner disown her than admit that one of her granddaughters was _working_. Especially working for something _unrefined _and _common _as a newspaper.

The women in her family didn't work, they married.

This included three older sisters, several cousins, aunts, and a niece, who were all married to ministers of the Fire Daimyo, officials of the State, and wealthy men who could afford them. They were wealthy, lived in large houses, gossiped, and were generally miserable.

She didn't really want that.

As they walked out Konoha lay in front of us like a giant tangle of puzzles, colorful and a mix of traditional and new. It had grown substantially since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and there were people moving in daily, visitors, and old residents who thronged the streets.

Etsuko jauntily walked with her, stating she was walking home then, despite it being mid-day, and having a shift in an hour. She was likely also interested in passing the large building located a few blocks away, in hopes of seeing some ninja she had a crush on, _but she definitely _wanted to see the new tenant.

They didn't see any shinobi besides the usual guards by the Hokage's offices, Eskuto visibly deflated, putting her hands into the oversized smock she was wearing.

"I'll never get any attention at this rate." She said dully, short black hair waving like feathers around her face. "I have to marry a Shinobi better than Kenji or he'll always lord his skills over me."

"Your brother doesn't want you to marry a shinobi, he's just harassing you. But didn't that one dude ask you out? Toothpick dude." Etsuko grumbled, patting her hair down.

"Are you talking about _Genma Shiranui_?" She was so exacting in his name that Mihoko knew it was the right one. "I'm not going to date someone my brother likes."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." She said way too quiet to not be suspicious. "I want a Shinobi I don't know. A sexy _new_ guy."

"To make him jealous?" There was a pause.

"Of course not." Mihoko sighed, at the lie and Etsuko smiled, laughing again. "Don't you ever think it would be nice to have some mysterious sexy shinobi hold you in his arms and be all macho about you?" She visibly swooned, and Mihoko wondered if she should position herself just in case her friend tripped, not paying any attention. "You can marry my brother and save yourself the trouble."

She shrunk at the thought. "_No_. No way in hell. I'm grateful for Shinobi but I don't need to marry into one of those backward-thinking clans. I have my own backward thinking family, _thankyouverymuch._" She hadn't met said brother, but Etsuko didn't paint a nice picture of him anyway.

"They make pretty good money!" She whined.

"I earned my independence and don't need a guy getting offended over that." She sniffled but shrugged it off, used to the deflection of her hesitant comrade in love.

"Fine fine, have it your way, you reclusive hermit."

"I prefer to be called a wealthy, independent woman."

"Suck it you, language nerd."

As they approached her street Etsuko groaned, keeping straight while Mihoko turned. "Well, give me an update. I'll need something to cheer me up with the new ninja kid that was enrolled yesterday. From the look of it, he knows how to make paper bombs."

With a sharp hand wave, she left. She was not pitied, but both would greatly enjoy the stories she would have later. Etsuko was an excellent storyteller.

Mihoko kept up the pace to her own home, moving quickly up the street to her residence. It was on one of the most exclusive streets of Konoha, a fairly large building even boasting a small front yard that included a fence surrounding mossy grass. A deep navy door was firmly set in the center of the white-painted brick, glossy wooden beams making its curb appeal on par with the neighboring local: high-end apartments and a couple of zoned restaurants and bakeries.

God damn, she loved it.

Stone pavers clicked beneath her kitten heels as she stepped over them to the small porch, opening the door she had salvaged from a local thrift shop and painted herself. The home she had assembled was perfect, well constructed, but well adjusted, just like the grammar in her articles.

Home.

A whoosh of air escaped her as she was met with the back of a thick green cotton coat. She promptly took a step back, realizing she had almost walked straight into what must be her new tenant.

He turned around as he heard the door open, expecting her.

"Oh hello." She remarked politely, even though he was the awkward one standing in the doorway. He let her in, and she kicked off her shoes to join his before stepping up. The man stepped up as well. She finally got her first good look at her new boarder. He was a nice-looking guy, with ash brown ruffled hair and fair skin. Nothing special really, except for the purple stripes painted on his face. He had a cute beauty dot on his chin, next to his lips, but besides that was just a typical person. She gave a small smile at the sight. She had expected someone much older and who she'd want to avoid.

"Hi, you must be Sukea-san." He nodded cordially but didn't move. He seemed like an awkward guy, just standing there blankly. For some reason, his purple markings reminded her of someone, but she shrugged it off.

She smiled, moving past. "Did you get the key?"

"Yes."

He stood there, staring her down with that polite smile, and she began to feel a little strange. That was strange, maybe he was a creep. She didn't care, as long as he was a bill-paying one and kept his creep _away_ from her. She didn't need to attract attention.

"Okay... Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Need help moving?" She didn't see any bags and the place was furnished, but it was only polite to ask.

"No."

She nodded, turning and putting in her key. Mihoko turned it, walking in before realizing he was still there.

"Um... are you okay?" As if realizing what he was doing, the man finally replied, as if coming to some understanding.

"I hear you write." He said putting his hands in his pockets casually.

Uh ho.

Could he be... a _fanboy?_

She shifted to her foot closest to her door, surprised to hear him ask so directly. The polite thing would have been to start a conversation, but she had been told her tenant was a busy, private man who didn't enjoy random conversations. Also, another thing bothered her. _Just what was did she write that he liked. _A nagging, troubling feeling filled her.

He couldn't possibly know...

Panicked, and unprepared she ended the conversation with the only exit she could think of without offending him too much.

"Yes, _gottogobye._" With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving her tenant who she wasn't quite sure what to think of.

She leaned back against the door, cursing herself. Some friendly (wealthy) guy who had probably just read one of her cooking articles in the paper happened to realize who his landlord was. He was just trying to be nice or something. Or he was a creep.

Probably just an awkward dude.

Mihoko almost banged her head on the door. Why was bad with cute guys asking about her work? Even her tenant, who was sort of frumpy and messy looking, managed to fluster her.

The following weeks were nothing different than how she had been living before, except she no longer had to clean the upstairs apartment. She was relieved after the first meeting with her tenant that he was just as reclusive as she previously been told.

Most of the time he was quiet, hardly any footsteps above her while she worked, and she never heard him on the stairs even though they were a bit squeaky from new parts rubbing together. The only time she even heard voices during that time was single when he seemed to have a few friends over and they got a bit rowdy.

The next day a note with one word appeared on her doorway.

_Sorry._

He was ideal, tolerably thoughtful, and she felt terrible about blowing him off. Maybe she _was _a cynic when it came to real people.

Which is why she was standing outside his doorway; something she never hoped to do with a tenant. Thankfully it wasn't to demand rent or post an eviction, but she had a large plate of still-warm sugar cookies, cooking being something her grandmother burned into her granddaughters.

She wanted to apologize.

Hesitantly she raised a hand and knocked once.

The door swung open before she got a second knock, and she was surprised when she saw no one there. The apartment was cleanish, with a pleasant lived-in look, but there was no tenant.

There was a bark and she looked down. It was a dog. A tan dog with a white line down his muzzle, sunglasses, and a rather adorable blue outfit with a face on the back. A scarecrow face, as Etsuko would tell her. Apparently, with the new Hokage, it was popular with the kids to graffiti them places.

Weird. He must be a fan of the new kage.

The good boy wasn't pacing though, sitting demurely and staring her down. No growling, a good sign.

She smiled, wondering if her neighbor forgot to lock his door. She kneeled, hesitantly holding her hand over his little body. Awkwardly, and without thinking, she spoke to him, head tilted.

"Hi, little buddy. May I pet you, you good boy?" His voice was on the ridiculously cushy side, but she had a soft spot for dogs. The dog seemed to consider her proposition, tilting his head to allow her access. She reached, giving him a good scratch.

"If you let me have a cookie you can." He said frankly, letting her get one good pet in.

She paused, thought flying out of her head as the dog put a paw on the plate, lowering it to grab one. "Don't tell the boss, he is trying to keep us on a diet."

"Us?... Did you-"

"Don't think about it too much or you'll hurt your head. Are these for the boss?"

She blankly nodded, and he grabbed the entire platter with his mouth. He took it over to the table, rearing back to carefully place it on the table. Turning back he nudged the door with his mouth and she got the message, being dismissed.

"Thanks, kid. I'll let him know it was you." She had a lot of questions but none she knew how to say at that moment.

"Oh, thanks.

"Bye, lady."

The door softly closed behind her as took the stairs two at a time down. Pausing at her door she looked up again, shaking her head.

"What the _hell_?"

It was Thursday night at 6:30 pm that the group that was known as 'The Most Exclusive Book Club in Konoha' gathered. Started by Kyou Suki, a dessert baker in town who enjoyed talking about the nitty-gritty of plot and the technical definitions of onamonapias. It was her pet project she did for fun, and when she had spotted Mihoko asking about a croquembouche and pronouncing it correctly, she knew she had found a like-minded soul.

So Mihoko made her first friend in the city, right after purchasing her property. Meeting Etsuko there was another roll of the dice of change, but Kyou's crush on her brother was not. These three women, despite whether they were busy or not planned, met once a week to discuss their lives, and occasionally, books.

See, despite the name, it was mostly an excuse to gossip and stuff their faces.

"Soooooooo, may the meeting commence!" Kyou said enthusiastically, taking off her apron while flipping the open sign to closed. "On tonight's menu is are some old eclairs, a creme caramel, and some leftover pieces of baklava." Mihoko and Etsuko were around at the one table left down in the bakery, sitting on the padded vintage seats waiting for her. They admired the 'leftovers' that Kyou saved for their little meeting, bringing the tea and other snacks to even the contribution. A single copy of Mihoko's latest book was sitting in the middle, a romance called _The Masked Man_ under the moniker Riku Sen. Kyou went to the windows, pulling down the blinds like as enjoyed doing nightly.

Etsuko smiled widely at the array of desserts, and even Mihoko couldn't help break into a grin at the treats.

"Oh wow, why the decadent spread tonight?" Etsuko said in wonder. Kyou redid her red hair into a bun, smirking.

"A little birdy told me that not only did Mihoko-chan get a new tenant to pad her pockets, but that her story is selling unusually well. Our Hokage was seen reading it and the sells have skyrocketed." Etsuko clapped her hands together in delight.

"Mih-chan, you didn't say anything! I guess you already knew the Hokage was a big fan!" Mihoko swiped an eclair, figuring she had earned it. If she had to listen to these two all night she might take the entire tray.

"Ichiei-san has a big mouth." She muttered, stuffing it in her own mouth. "Confidentiality is a thing. If it gets back to my granny I'm dead."

"Don't talk with your mouth full young lady," Kyou said sharply, but with humor in her chipper voice. She swatted Mihoko's hand away as she tried to take another. "We won't tell your noisy granny. If you don't."

They all laughed a sense of relief over that. Kyou had met Mihoko's grandmother, and while in her good graces thanks to her cooking skills, she was deemed unsuitable. Mihoko conveniently forgot to tell her her new address. And number.

"Spill the beans, hot stuff. Where did you get the know-how to write erotica like a porn star? Who's your boy toy?"

Fire filled Mihoko's face as her friends turned in on her. "It's _not _erotica. It's a romance I wrote as a favor!"

"_No way! _A hot kinky book for that old man?" Mihoko glared at her, grabbing another eclair she planned to toss at her.

Kyou shook a finger at her, swiping a treat as Mihoko tried to regain her dignity. "Don't what me- I read that and it was some hot shit. So there's either a boy or some serious inspiration."

"This is my _job. _It's not that hard to see and describe romance. The old man wanted me to do it, and I couldn't avoid it or the perv would come to haunt me in the shower." She said, sighing and sitting back into her chair, "I tell you both every week that I'm not interested in actually dating, _and you both never listen._" Her two friends were already talking over her again.

"Do you have a sequel your writing than? Your last book totally ended on a cliffhanger."

"Not yet." She sighed, finally cutting in with what actually what was on her mind. "I do have other... things on my mind. So, I think my new tenant has a dog."

"Oh, nice!"

"Okay? Speaking of a young eligible tenant-"

"A talking dog." Mihoko cut them both off and relished in seeing their faces reflect the confusion she had been mired in.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not delusional Etsuko."

"Perhaps a tad overworked than."

"_Kyou-chan_. I'm serious. I went to go say sorry to my tenant and his dog opened the door and talked to me. Took all of the cookies I made, and one of my nice plates."

Etsuko put a finger to her lips, thinking, "Actually my brother has talked about how some ninja work with animals. I can as more if you want." She and Kyou nodded.

"Homework for you then. So besides a staring contest and a barking mad canine, how is the neighbor?"

Mihoko shrugged. "He's pretty much gone most the time."

"Boring. Well, dear Mih-Mih-chan, I guess we'll have to investigate further! Tonight I'm staying over to unravel the mystery!" Kyou declared enthusiastically, pounding a fist down and sending some caramel creme flying. Etsuko nodded, a sign she was in too.

"Don't just invite yourselves! You do remember you run a restaurant and work!"

"Oh, ya..."

"Fine, we'll plan for next week."

Mihoko rolled her eyes but smiled."Okay, but we will not bother the tenant or his dogs. He pays for privacy."

"Killjoy. Fine, we'll go bar hopping."

It seemed she and her Sukea were bound to play a game of chicken, and to her surprise, she was disappointed when he didn't respond or return her plate. _Bad dog_. She didn't even know if she dared go over there again to get her plate.

Between her newest deadline (_Curse you Ichiei you brilliant, slave-driving, editor_) and a general disposition to avoid unpleasant moments, it was nearly three days before another strange occurrence happened.

Sunday's were good days. One large reason that Mihoko decided on the plot of land she did was that it included a patch of grass and a small garden, and Sunday's she dragged her hammock out and set it up. Equipt with a large mug of tea and a book she let herself forget. It was warmer this time of year. So she wore a blue striped sundress and wrapped herself in a small blanket in her hammock.

"Hey, neighbor."

She jumped in shock, nearly swinging out of her hammock. Twisting she looked to the voice, seeing her elusive neighbor seated on the window frame in a position that made her heartbeat nervously.

He must have sensed her distress, as he leaned back into his room, smiling gently, hand raised.

"Sorry about that."

"Uh... No problem, _pleasedon'tfall _" She blurted stupidly, mentally berating her idiocy. To his credit, he took a step back inside.

"Do you mind if I bring my dogs down? They are jealous of you." She couldn't help give a nod at the question, curiosity peaked. Dogs?

"No, please. You are welcome down whenever you want." He nodded, turning and shutting the window. His dogs must have been desperate because she thought she heard a mob of little paws pounding down the stairs.

It turned out she wasn't that far off the mark as several dogs burst through the backyard, charging at her with enthusiasm. Anticipating their target she let her tea fly, holding on to the rope beneath her.

The first dog to jump into the swing was wrapped in white bandages, but that's all she saw as he jumped into her chest. They swung precariously in the rope basket, each additional dog adding momentum until the hammock finally gave way, it's metal legs leaving the ground.

Mihoko prepared herself to hit the ground, get clawed, and break the cup she had, and even when warm arms caught her she closed her eyes tightly.

"Sorry about that. They should know better." A bark responded to him, and she opened her eyes. Somehow Sukea had made it in time to catch her as she was slung from the hammock. The cozy seat was now filled with no less than eight dogs of every shape, size, and color. They filled it comically, an enormous bulldog whose jump caused her to eject was content at the bottom of the pile.

Embarrassment filled her as the man set her down on her feet, handing her back her tea.

How on earth?

"Thank you- I'm sure they were just... excited." He shook his head.

"No, don't excuse them. They'll take advantage of you if you let them." A small pug hopped to the top of the dogpile.

"No, we won't boss." He said gruffly, making her turn, pointing.

"_You do talk! I thought I had gone mad!" _She turned to Sukea, who had a hand behind his head, giving an awkward laugh.

"Uh, sorry. Normally they don't."

"That's a lie. Hey Lady, got any more of those cookies?" The tiny brown pug whose voice seemed to be too deep for his body started sniffing her. Sukea quickly bent down, grabbing the dog. There was a puff of smoke and he was gone.

Mihoko put her arms out as if trying to pause the scene. "Did you just magic your dog away?" Sukea stood up, a relative term as Mihoko realized he was slouching. He was still taller than her but didn't seem so this way.

"Ninjutsu." She paused, not sure how to convey the depth of her curiosity without seeming rude and overbearing.

"Oh. I wasn't aware you were a Shinobi." He shrugged, as if to say, not really.

"I know a few tricks. They're ninja dogs. I have a contract with them. They keep me safe when I travel."

"Oh."

They both went quiet as the dogs snuggled together, watching them interact.

She twined her fingers together and tilted her head to get a better look at the brunette casually standing next to her, hands in his pockets.

She had a choice. She could either slip back inside and let him be, or risk annoying him. But he stayed there, watching his dogs, not seeming to mind her. Thankfully he spoke first.

"Thank you for the cookies. I would have brought the plate back but Bull sat on it and, well, he's the big one."

Mihoko turned, looking the giant dog stretching her hammock into an unrecognizable lump, throat choking up. It was her fault, she should have known not to leave a plate-like that with a dog, even if he could talk.

"Oh." She said quietly, hoping her voice didn't betray how disappointed she was. Seems like Sukea let his dogs run all over him.

He caught on to her attitude, looking properly ashamed. "Where can I buy some more? I don't want to seem like a terrible neighbor." She turned, walking to the fence to distract the tears that unfortunately came up.

A little late for that. Maybe she should have said no to dogs. Conversely ninja. Or just ninja dogs.

"It's fine. They don't sell those here." She shifted so her hair fell over her face, stepping away as he turned towards her.

He raised an eyebrow, walking to lean on the fence by her.

"I insist." His tone was emphatic, and it made her panic.

"_Ihavetogo_." She said, and before he could get closer.

She shut the door behind her, not bothering with locking it. Grabbing the throw pillow on her old couch she fell face forward, letting it swallow her groan. She didn't hear him of his dogs leave, but later when she finally dared go out, she found her hammock, blanket, and cup neatly on her back porch.

Almost slobber-free. She gave a laugh.


	2. In Which an Outing is an Opportunity

Chapter Two

-X-

She was a moron, but she couldn't help it.

Mihoko held the bag of doggie treats covertly, tiptoeing up the stairs. The said steps had gotten less squeaky, and she managed to remember the noisiest offenders and avoid it.

She didn't step on the landing, but reached out, setting the baggie down and pushing it against the door with her fingertips.

Once finished she raced as quietly as she could down, whipping open her door before closing it again. Since their conversation, she had found a bag of various types of candy on her step, some still with slobber dripping off of it.

She recognized the apology, even if they hadn't done anything, and in turn, returned the favor. She didn't know what Sukea liked, and so that would have to wait.

But still, for what it was, she felt ridiculously pleased.

"I don't understand how a baker who enjoys alliteration wants to get sultry in some expensive club with bad alcohol." Mihoko said, her arms held firmly at her side to smooth down her dress.

"Conjunction junction, what's _your_ function," Kyou smirked, "I have a wide net of things I enjoy- You should try it sometime, Mih-mih-chan."

Mihoko tear-dropped as Kyou and Etsuko dragged her to one of the most scandalous clubs in the city since her friends weren't capable of enjoying something more subtle in anything they did.

"Why don't we just head to my place and catch a movie?" She turned, pulling down the horribly short skirt that she had been stuffed into.

"You are the least exciting character here," Kyou said sharply, grabbing her top and dragging her in. "Grow some balls." The lights of the club sparked in the dim as they approached the place, hugely popular with people milling about, MIhoko the least confident of the group.

"Even if I did, they would show in this _thing_." She said sharply but was mostly ignored, being dragged in any way. With a wink, Kyou stepped past the door guard, who let her in without a charge. Etsuko giggled at the bold move, and Mihoko tried to pretend she was anywhere else.

"Quit acting like some heroine in a romance novel. Real people enjoy going out and flirting with other people." Kyou jerked her thumb towards the dance floor.

Mihoko's pushy friends dragged her into the dark entrance a server led their little group to a booth in the back, a sign that Kyou had done her usual amount of planning and bribing to get one of the best seats in the house. Mihoko felt small, homely and like a little girl compared to several of the other woman milling around and dancing, several with bodies out of Konoha's latest magazines.

Her dress uncomfortable for her, but the average skirt was much higher.

Bypassing the alcohol this early was a must, Kyou explained as they settled in. "Our purpose here tonight, my ladies, is for each of us to go home with a handsome man!" Her cackle caused people to look over, causing Mihoko sharp twangs of embarrassment.

Mihoko sighed, looking into the twisted mass of bodies. A year ago, things like this were unheard of as the village slowly started rebuilding itself, but now things were changing big time. The Hokage was more liberal with his allowances, and business of the legal kind was booming. People wanted to play, to forget they had all almost died.

When she was younger she would have enjoyed something like this, the thrill of trying to pinpoint the wealthiest man in the room and drag him around, getting him to spend outrageous amounts of money. But that all dried up after that _incident_, and she was mostly left with a desire to run far away and escape into her books.

Kyou was the first to pounce, immediately seeing some good-looking guy and was halfway across the dance floor before he could run away.

"Sheesh. That was fast." Etsuko muttered, taking a sip of water. She was a bit on the calm side tonight, lacking her usual bluster.

"You okay?" Mihoko said, turning to face her. "You haven't said much all night. Even getting ready at Kyou's you were quiet.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. It just my brother being a jerk again. He got irritated at me for a stupid reason and made my folks upset." Etsuko sighed as if she wished she could just disappear into the tabletop.

"I'm sorry. We can ditch and do something else." She shook her head, her soft hair fluttering around it.

"And ruin Kyou's plans? No way." Finally, a small smile spread over her lips, before being replaced with a panicked look. "Oh god, he's here!"

Mihoko turned but no one, in particular, stood out. Etsuko grabbed her, turning her so her back somewhat covered the both of them.

"Everywhere I go that dick somehow show's up..." Mihoko started to smile as Etsuko muttered something about needle-spitting pricks.

"Oh, the infamous Genma is here?" She turned around and finally saw the man across the floor casually standing, not even looking their way. To her surprise, there was a whole bunch of ninja's sitting in some booths away from the dancing. "Wow, they're all bunched up like a security detail."

Etsuko raised her eyes before diving back behind her.

"I think the Hokage is here. No wonder half of the village ninja's are here. Kenji said that apparently, the Hokage is difficult to get ahold of. He doesn't enjoy milling about like he used too."

Mihoko leaned just enough to not be obvious. Not that the ninjas wouldn't know she was checking them out, but at least she could feign innocence if asked. Etsuko was right. At the far end of the room, there was a party of some sort, a lot of those new flak jackets sitting around chatting. There were a few in brighter outfits, namely a man scantily clad in a bright green suit who she could hear over the rumble. He rolled back and forth on his wheelchair, zooming around the area with a dexterity only known to shinobi, joyfully chatting with various parties who looked awestruck.

She didn't think that was him. Mihoko hadn't gone to the swearing-in, but the posters around town showcased a masked shinobi with some gravity-defying hair. But a lot of ninjas were masked, how should she know who was who?

The dancers shifted, and like the sea parting, Mihoko and Etsuko got a first-hand look into the middle of the ninja ranks. There was a teen in a bright orange suit with a masked man with silver hair. Who could possibly be him but seemed a bit young, were casually chatting it up.

"Oh man. It's Naruto Uzumaki!" Etsuko said excitedly. "I need his autograph!" She leaned forward but the crowd pushed them back. It was Mihoko's turn to shift away from the two like they were on fire. They noticed.

"Hm."

"Aren't you excited? He practically saved the world!" She shrugged, hoping her hair and outfit would prove too great a challenge for her normal acquaintances to notice her.

"Leave the kid alone. He's a teenager and enough forty-year-old woman have harassed him. He has a girlfriend." Etsuko turned to her.

"Do you know him?"

"No," She lied smoothly, "I hear about him from my editor."

"Ichiei-san is _so_ well connected."

"Yes, don't bother him."

Etsuko grumbled as her plans were shot, but her face paled and Mihoko turned.

"Hey Ladies." The confident tone matched the Shinobi who had ambushed the table, just in time to interrupt their attempt to spy on the other nin's. As Etsuko had gone quiet, Mihoko nodded politely at the man who grinned with an oversized needle in his mouth.

"Hi." Etsuko gritted her teeth.

"Hello, Genma-san. How unusual to see you here." He casually shrugged, as if a dancing club was a perfectly normal place for him to be. Mihoko got the impression he didn't let much faze him. "You shouldn't leave your party alone."

He chuckled. "Oh, they were all far more interested in you both over here. Since I already knew one of you beautiful ladies, I thought I should warn you that Gai spotted you." Mihoko raised an eyebrow as he pointed back. "The one in green. Seems like your friend told him you were both open season tonight." From across the room, they saw Kyou talking to the man, causing stars in his eyes.

When had she slipped away?!

In a ruthless manner, Mihoko pressed her hands on the table.

"I'll kill her. And I owe you one." She said in fervent seriousness to Genma, a man who may have saved her rear end. He gave a saucy wink that she ignored as she got up with a pouting Etsuko.

"Good payment would be a dance, Etsuko-chan." He started, but Mihoko slipped into the crowd before she became part of one of their infamous arguments.

She was halfway across the room before they started. She must have been too focused on her escape because she accidentally hit a very solid person.

Mihoko spiraled to the floor, which would have not only revealed the underwear Kyou had chosen but put her at the center of attention.

Social suicide!

But a hand caught her shoulder, steadying her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She saw the tall silver-haired ninja talking with Naruto earlier. When had he moved? And for that matter, how had he not avoided her mad dash to safety? Perhaps he wasn't a very good one, but his careful manner of saving her indicated otherwise. Sukea must have had some ninja training at some point because he had the same ability- they both appeared in the nick of time.

"Sorry," She said politely. "I didn't see you there, Shinobi-san." Which he probably knew, and heard often, since he was a shinobi. He looked over, releasing her and putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's not a problem." His tone was flat as if he was bored out of his mind. "This is the most exciting thing that's happened to me all night."

His voice was dull, but there was the unmistakable amusement underneath, it was undoubtedly a tease. She went red. He was not bad looking at all.

As a matter of fact, from what she could see, we very good looking, if the way other women were watching were any indication. A mature Shinobi with smooth skin, a rugged scar, and a deceptively casual stance. He had easily caught her, so he had to be fairly proficient.

"Oh.. um, of course not. It was a dumb mistake." It wasn't a lie, as Mihoko Okimasa was a nobody because if she was somebody her grandmother would kill her. But his eyes turned into amused crescents, and though his mask hid the rest, it was wrinkled at the ends. He was likely smiling under. "I'm just leaving."

"I noticed the way your friends have paired up and thought you could use some company instead of heading out." She edged away, not being able to stop herself from staring, flattered. But she was tempted- Shinobi were some of the most interesting types, their stories fascinating when they weren't busy being normal like the rest of humanity.

"Well..._Idon'twanttobotheryou..._"

"That way you can wait for your friends." His voice was so friendly it hurt. Her desire to get to know him faded, replaced with irritation.

Oh god, he thought she was pathetic as well, and needed a babysitter. She saw Kyou across the room and forced herself to lower her hand and not flip her off.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in a pity date." She said, turning a bit. He raised a brow, lifting a hand as if he hadn't realized what he had done.

"I think I gave the wrong impression. I'-" He was interrupted. It was then a bright green arm reached out and grabbed his. He immediately looked tense, and she looked to the thick man in the wheelchair with the unbelievably bushy eyebrows.

"Hokage! I have need of your help, to help me find this girl-" The intruding ninja looked down but Mihoko had used his interruption to get the hell out of dodge. Because her panic buttons had just been hit the big time because she had just _hit into the Hokage_. How had the black op's not killed her yet?

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap._

Kyou had a way of making her subvert her expectations of how she wanted her evening to go, and it wasn't a good thing. She wouldn't put it past her damn friend to know the man and have put him up to it. She wouldn't have told anyone her writing name outright, but her implications could be just as bad.

Not only that. She stopped at the door as comprehension of what just happened dawned on her. Oh, gods, the _Hokage_ thought she was pathetic. Holy hell she was a hot mess tonight and tomorrow she'd be known as the pity date of the Hokage if she stuck around.

As she rushed through the kitchen, startling the staff, but reaching the back exit with as red as a face she ever had.

The alleyway behind the club was dirty, filled with trash from the kitchen as well as other sticky crap she didn't dare classify. She stepped over it carefully, only managing to have a little splash on her nice shoes.

Last time she let Kyou pick their location of drinking. All she wanted was to go home, sip tea and sigh.

Oh, gods, she _was _the least exciting one when it came down to it. Etsuko had her swarthy shinobi Genma, and Kyou never lacked for a good guy. Even though she said she wasn't interested, it was disheartening to know that didn't warrant more than a pitiful request from the Hokage, who Kyou was likely pressuring.

She realized that leaving with no friends through a back alley was not a great idea as three sketchy men began to follow her. Even worse, after she passed the laundromat she stumbled and her heel broke under the strain.

She sped up and they did as well.

Still several blocks away from the relative safety of the city center she wouldn't make it.

Oh no no no no no no no!

Panic overtook her and she braced herself to run-

An arm looped around her shoulder, and she screamed. The said scream turned into a squeal that was muffled as she was pressed into a large chest.

"Hi," Sukea said brightly. "Imagine seeing you here!"

Her... tenant?

Her heart instantly calmed, a great feeling of safety filling her. She watched the three men pass them, clearly measuring if Sukea was worth the effort. Sukea's unleashed an icy gaze at them, and they dashed off. She looked at him, surprised at the deadly gaze he was giving them, and glad she was on his good side.

When they were the only ones on the street he pulled back, keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sukea-san. Thanks." She said shakily.

"Imagine still having such scum inside the village." He said darkly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, though it's not much of a village anymore." He gave a soft smile, his eyes creasing at her statement as if he found it odd. It was eerily familiar, though she couldn't place it.

"I guess you're right. Seems as if the place changed overnight."

He was right, both knowing that it had changed abruptly in a short amount of time. But it didn't like an appropriate time to bring up a terrorist attack, and since she wasn't a total social moron, she didn't.

He must have felt the shift in mood and turned, politely offering an arm. "How about I walk you home?" He said grinning. Her insides filled with warmth, it rushing to her cheeks.

"I don't want to ruin your evening, the night is young." She said gratefully, giving him an out. He shook his head, brown hair waving.

"I'm not much of a night owl anymore." He smiled with some humor she didn't get. "Besides, I have something for you."

Okay, she was game, since there was no real way to avoid it. Besides, it would technically count and Kyou wouldn't be able to penalize her, and she would never say who specifically it was. Girl code only went so far.

He looked surprised when she nodded and turned to walk in step with him, but not taking his arm.

For a while, they walked silently, but she didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. She just felt nice.

"Seriously, thank you." She turned her face up to him, and he looked somewhat bemused, but she noticed the light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Maa, It was nothing, really." He responded as if embarrassed by her insistence that he had done something, casually considering it like offering her directions.

"No, I should have just waited for someone to walk with me. It was dumb to leave the club." He looked to her, tilting his head curiously.

"Why did you?"

"I don't enjoy 'the social thing'." She said tiredly, tapping her fingers on her thigh. "But my friends think I'm boring and take me anyway. And I end up looking like a moron in front of the Hokage." She muttered, frustrated.

He chuckled, looking into the night sky.

"I wouldn't say that, but I don't blame you for leaving. That nightclub is notoriously sketchy, but you're too cute to walk alone and not attract attention."

Mihoko flushed but realized that it had been strange to run into him like that, at the perfect moment. She twisted her hair, hand tugging at her dress.

"Were you there?"

He paused, as he had been caught. With a small shrug, he recovered.

"Guilty. The Hokage hired me to take pictures of the place to advertise in an upcoming publication."

"So you saw me leave?" He nodded, avoiding looking her way.

"I don't mean to freak you out. I was just worried I'd have to find a new place if anything happened to you." The joke was perfectly timed, so deadpan, that she couldn't find it in her to be weirded out. Turned out her neighbor had some good instincts.

He seemed relieved by her laughter, and they both chuckled walking the last block to their combined home. Sukea graciously opened the door, letting her in first. She laughed at his silly bow, but entered and went to her door, unlocking it.

"Wait here, just a minute!" She was surprised to see him dash up the stairs to his apartment, opening it at a considerable speed, before coming down. The entire bolt took less than two minutes, and he stood before her again, a round plate in his hand.

"Sorry, I meant to give this to you, but I haven't been home the last few days, and wanted to do so in person." She blushed, thinking it was adorable that he considered the apartment his home, and she took the plate. She had expected a new one, but her mouth dropped open.

"How... how did you get this?" She muttered, tears filling her eyes. He put a hand behind his head, looking a bit struck. He must not have expected the tears.

"On the contract your last name is Okimasa, and it wasn't a difficult jump to connect the famous artist Toro Okimasa. When I realized that Bull had broken what was essentially a priceless piece from presumably, your father, I knew I had to find something special."

He had. The plate was a one of a kind collectible, worth a lot of money.

"I can't accept this!" She said, putting her hands out, "It was my fault for giving you that old plate, and it wasn't even his good work. It was just a spare I filched from his studio before he trashed it!"

He shook his head, hands firmly in his pockets.

"Sentimental value for a piece like that can't be overstated, so please, accept it. It will make me feel better too." She needed to find a rag to wipe the ugly tears that started running down her face, but she sniffed instead.

"Thank you... Please tell me, how did you find this?" He put a finger to his lips, winking. She blushed.

"Ah, that's a secret you'll have to earn." He said teasingly, and she laughed. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Will you come in then? I can make you tea before you go." Her own cheeks turned redder at the forward request, but he didn't look put off.

"Sure."

And so she opened her door and let him in.


	3. In which a crush is formed

Chapter Three

-X-

"Nice house," Sukea said casually, stepping in her abode. She carefully set the plate on a stand near her writing desk, ignoring the painful flutters of uncertainty with having her space invaded by a man she didn't know that well.

Sukea stood politely in her entrance, closed-door behind him. Mihoko flushed as she realized that she had left several dresses laying across her couch.

"Oh, um, thanks... _youcanputyourcoatontherack... _I mean... if you want..." Yes, she was a moron, that much was clear. But Sukea gave a gentle smile, his beauty spot raising in humor. He unbuttoned his thick green coat while she hustled to grab the offending dresses of her linen couch. She tossed them in her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her before turning back to him.

Sukea had quietly hung up his jacket and was looking at the room, a polite smile on his face as his eyes warmly brushed over the area. He seemed to take in the area with some gusto, like he was checking every corner, every nook, escape routes and everything.

She took the chance to give him a one over.

Mihoko nearly choked at the sight of the outfit he had hidden under his weird coat. A _skintight _black shirt displaying an impressive pair of abs engraved on a lean torso, ending in some comically baggy gray pants (no doubt hiding a sweet...) and dark sandals.

WHO DRESSES THIS WAY, she thought with some consternation.

"PLEASE... sit." She said nervously, rocking on her feet, letting him pass her to sit on the couch. "Would you like tea? I can get some..."

"Sure, that would be nice." His voice was way too calm, contrasting her own nervous jumble of actions. Why was he so cool? Did he think she was weird? But he continued acting normal like she wasn't acting like a chicken who had just lost its head.

He had taken off his gray scarf, and the full breadth of his perfect body sat on her couch, inviting her gaze like some kinky thing the old man would write. She seriously needed to up her smolder game compared to her neighbor. Weren't tenants supposed to be annoying and stuff?

She bit her lip, turning away.

The open floor layout made it inconvenient for her to hide away, and so she was forced to turn and regain her nerves while grabbing the teapot and filling it with water. She bit her lip, not having any idea what to say, or how best to get him to leave without being offensive. The silence was pressing down on her.

"Ah. So you enjoy reading then?"

Mihoko jumped, his voice nearer, turning and barely managing to avoid burning herself on the stovetop. He noticed her shock, his careful hand out to steady her shoulder, causing sparks were he touched. He quickly let go, resuming pursuing her large bookcase as she steadied herself.

"Uh... yes, though most of those are for reference!" She blurted out, fingers twisting around the hem of her skirt. Funny, she had totally forgotten she was wearing it. It took her a moment to realize it was because even though she was embarrassed, she felt _safe _around Sukea. This was a very rare occurrence between her and most males.

But his smile at her outburst put her on her guard, likely because she had revealed something personal for once.

"Oh?" He said in a tone implying something more.

"Uh, well, you said you knew that I write, like, in the paper, right?" He gave a chuckle, finger going down a love novel she had ghost-wrote for.

"I see."

"Do you like... uh, romance novels?"

She was surprised when he sheepishly pulled out the romance novel, putting a hand behind his head. He may not have realized that he was rocking on his feet excitedly.

"Maa... you caught me. This author is my favorite."

She stopped still, as he picked up her first book. Memories flood her at the sight of the novel she hadn't looked at in years.

"_You disgusting old man. I should throw you to the Hokage."_

"_Be my apprentice! I make good money"_

"_Disgusting Lech!"_

Sukea was surprised when she chortled, watching her face with a curious smile.

"Sorry, it's one of my favorites too."

His brilliant smile caught her off guard, and she almost shielded her eyes, but it was too late. It was burned into her, made her stomach bubble, and she knew that she now had a little crush on her tenant.

As he smiled at her the nervousness that permeated her slowly tricked away, and she began to enjoy herself more.

"I'm admittedly surprised, Sukea-san," She said using his name. Pink spread across his cheeks, but it was gone as quick as it came. "I don't meet many men who like novellas."

He shrugged.

"I've lived long enough to realize that most of my enjoyment in life comes out of unexpected things. I don't let others dictate those things anymore." His eyes sparkled, and as she smiled back, she noticed one was a slightly darker color than the other one. They were a strange color, and she had a hard time focusing on one.

There was a strange tension in the air.

The air went off in the kettle, startling her, making him laugh at the way she jumped.

"Maa, Okimasa-san, you act like you don't like surprises." He stepped back, giving her some space while he wandered back to the bookcase. "But your recipes in the paper are full of twists."

She sighed in relief, turning to pour tea in some mugs off her shelf.

"I suppose they make my boring life exciting." His eyes slid to her desk, pieces of paper hanging messily from pins.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it." He looked as if he disagreed but was too polite to say so. "I enjoy going through them. I clip my favorites." Sheepishly a hand scratched his hair, a light blush on his cheeks as he realized he admitted that he enjoyed clipping her recipes in the local paper to try out.

It was cute.

"Another surprising thing about you?" She handed him the mug which he graciously took. He reached up, stopping, then scratched his nose.

"I suppose. To be honest I'm more interested to hear more about you." He took a drink, leaving her to fill the silence. She sat at the opposite end of the couch. It had been a while since she felt the desire to open up but with a warm cup of tea, and the reclusive Sukea looking at her like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, it was difficult to resist.

How had she gotten so lucky to find someone like him? Like... to _rent _to him. Not because he was totally a babe, and nice, and interested in her.

Was he perhaps trying to become friends to get cheaper rent? The thought made her come back to earth a bit. Time to reign it in.

"Since you are an expert sleuth, you'll be disappointed to know that I am utterly boring. My father was the interesting one in the family, and you probably know he passed away in the war."

Sukea nodded, face grim.

"A hero and one of the Land of Fire's greatest artists." He declared, his voice solemn. "I'm sorry that he passed away."

"I'm sorry as well, but I think most families lost someone. It's not fair to complain when I have so much." He turned his head away, shoulder tight, a sedate look on his face.

"Yes." He agreed. He seemed to have lost someone as well. "But it still hurts, regardless of what we're supposed to feel. War makes us all regretful fools."

"Were you in the war?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

He gave an understanding smile. "Yes, unfortunately, the war took several of my friends. To be honest, most of my family is gone. I've lost several friends to previous wars, and it's my goal to keep the peace as long as possible."

"I'm so sorry. That very admirable for you to do." Mihoko set down her cup as if to try and fix his problems. He raised a hand.

"Of course, even when we lose those we care about, there can always be new friends that help us remember why we have friends." His shift in mood was sudden, but she was grateful.

"Yes, although, I have two friends right now that are on a mission to drive me crazy." He smiled jovially, and she had the feeling he was laughing a bit at her.

"I have some as well. So tell me about your mother? Any siblings?" He asked happily. Mihoko raised her hands, putting them in her hair.

"Three older sisters, all married to wealthy men. Mom thinks I should do the same, as does my grandmother who rules over that side of the family. I'm the bad daughter who enjoys _working. _"

"So the black sheep of the family then?" He chuckled pleasantly, causing her to feel like she had been dipped in a hot spring, and she saw his fine muscles tense under his shirt.

"Yes. I bought this place hiding from the old woman, but sooner or later she'll probably find me and demand I pay penance." He gave an exaggerated shiver.

"Heaven save us from those meddling old women."

She laughed.

"Be kind. We're not all terrible." He snorted.

"Mostly." His agreeable look that didn't match his words, as if he was teasing her. It made her laugh openly, making him look even more satisfied as if it had been his aim to do so.

"Yes, if she finds out you live above me, she'd kill one of us." He laughed, a bit nervously. She snickered at the look.

"I'm kidding. All she would do would be to try and harass me about finding a husband." She was about to take another drink when Sukea got a positively delicious look on his face.

"Well, you could always tell her that we're secretly married." He said in a low voice. "I wouldn't mind that." Her thighs tightened together.

For a moment they sat across from one another, both ignited with the heated air that was suddenly building between them.

SHE WAS NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL.

That she was aware of. Yet.

She was in trouble if Sukea continued to be this wonderful. Reasonable handsome, great figure, and secretly funny, and not keeping the mysteriously elusive veneer of nonchalance she had expected him to. The housing agent had made him sound ridiculously lofty, unapproachable paragon, l as if she expected him to be rude.

She thought about the tight manner had grabbed her to protect her, how warm his arms were when they held her in a strong but courteous hug. If this continued, she could easily imagine being charmed into letting him stay over permanently, free of charge. _And she didn't even know him all that much. _He hadn't said much about himself.

Curse her weakness for conversation and handsome men who were nice.

But she liked him and wanted to know more about him.

Her face crimsoned.

She was saved from making that decision by a sudden pawing at her door. There were three quick barks, a hushed 'boss' and Sukea sighed, standing up as if he sincerely wanted to stay and keep coming up with ideas to avoid her grandmother.

"Those would be mine." He muttered as if talking about his renegade children. She smiled as one of the dogs continued to pat the door, and rose, walking over. Sukea put on his coat and scarf, and Mihoko reached for the handle. He must have dressed at lightning speed because both of their hands hit the handle at the same time, bumping into each other. Her own tingled, causing her to jump back and hold it to her chest.

"Sorry," She said quickly, "And, uh, thanks for stopping in!" It was a heartfelt compliment despite its nervous delivery. He opened the door a crack, not enough for whichever dog had come to rush in.

"Thank you for the invite." His voice was full of amusement. "I wondered if I'd ever get past that cold shoulder of yours, Okimasa-san." She colored as his shoulder brushed her own. It was just a moment, but she swore his fingers brushed her as well.

"You can call me Mihoko-chan!" She blurted out. She realized that she didn't even know if she had been calling _him _by his first or last name. She had assumed last since it was the only thing on the contract.

He smiled. "I will then. Please, call me Sukea-kun."

It was way too adorable. Only a very confident man would say something like that.

"Uhh, until later!" He went partway through the door before stopping. As she touched his shoulder.

She raised a brow in confusion, before putting her hand in her fist in realization. "Ah, I just remembered that you haven't told me how you got that plate."

He got an interesting smile on his face.

"I have a friend coming by tomorrow who might say hi and may need directions." He _winked _with humor she didn't understand. "You may want to avoid opening the door. But if you don't... I may share my secrets.."

Oh, the flirt! And what she would give to know more about him.

As the door shut a rush of energy filled her, and she paced, jumping up and down a bit, before settling at the window. There were still a few hours till dawn, but she wasn't sure she could go to sleep with him on his mind.

-X-

"Hey." Kakashi stopped gazing out of the window looking at the light in the window below and turned to the small pug who was sitting on the beautiful countertops, gazing at him with a sharp look on his face. He nodded, acknowledging him. "If you keep using us to take your place, someone in the Hokage's Office will catch on."

"I thought you were enjoying it." He said humorously, rubbing off the purple make-up from his eyes.

"Shiba's only got so much patience." The said dog whined, pacing around his feet. He knelt down and rubbed his smooth coat, earning him a happy bark.

"Where's Urushi?" He asked looking around the apartment. The pug shrugged tilting his face in the direction of the cleverly concealed back door, the one connecting the apartments. Bisuke chortled at the sight of him.

"Downstairs. He says it feels _homier _." Kakashi sighed at Uhei's answer, watching him scratch at his bandages.

"After I explicitly said not to?" It was Akino's laugh that caused him to pause taking off his wig. It was starting to pick up a hint of Mihoko, a tinge of something fresh and a bit flowery. That vanilla that she used in her tea, along with lavender? It was another strike on a long list that she had passed and conquered.

Kakashi knew that the more he mentally checked off, the more trouble he was in. He couldn't let this disguise go on forever, but right now he needed to feel _alive. _Not a death-defying alive, hair raising alive, but a peace he hadn't even known he was looking for. A companion who understood him on a spiritual level when they spoke.

Yes, he was in trouble.

"He said he knows but likes her bed- I think he's got the hots for her. Got some competition boss." Akino stretched out languorously before laying upside down on the couch.

"You do remember that you are ninja right? I didn't summon you to be spoiled." All the dogs huffed at him, causing him to straighten. "This is a serious reconnaissance mission."

Pakkun groaned, sitting up on the counter to once again look for the doggie treats hidden somewhere. Kakashi grabbed him before he could fall into the sink, setting him on the floor.

"No offense _Sukea-kun_, but you're full of crap."

Kakashi deeply considered releasing their summons.

-X-

The morning hadn't started so badly, the sun shining brightly through pristine windows, the leftover mugs from the tea she and Sukea had shared drying over the sink. To be honest, she had found that spending an evening talking to her reclusive tenant had been the best time she had in months.

Unlike her dear friends who potentially ended up staying over with some hotshot male, she and Sukea had spent a good deal of the night talking. It was that admission that caused her to go violently red, putting her hands to her face.

So when a somewhat familiar green-clad shinobi appeared, she had one thought:

TIGHT GREEN LATAX _was not meant _TO BE WORN LIKE THAT.

It was an absurd amount of green cloth housing the one and only, _as he proclaimed, _Sublime Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village. It took a moment for her to realize that she recognized his bowl-cut hairdo and ginormous eyebrows. The wheelchair was the final clue. It clicked where she had seen the Gai.

Ninja. Her hopes for ditching him were slim. He had been in the club! The one Kyou had set on her and Etsuko in order to force them to pair up.

"GOOOOD MORNING, I can see the youthful spring has stayed late this year!" He cried triumphantly, after introducing himself, raising himself from his wheelchair. He was alone but somehow managed to get up the steps to the apartment, not even a speck of dust on his metal headband secured around his Jonin vest. 

It was literally _only _because she had to know how Sukea got the plate that she didn't slam the door closed in a fit of terror.

"Hi." She said tersely, "What can I do for you, shinobi-san?"

"Please, call me Gai," He said with a beaming smile, " _MIGHT GAI. _I have been sent by our mutual friend in the Hokage's office to walk his dogs!" She swore she heard the whining of the said animals behind her, but didn't turn her head. His proclamation was sort of weird like he memorized the words exactly.

_Ah, this is Sukea's friend._

She smiled politely, letting him into the hallway. "Please, Gai-san, make yourself at home." He did so, using unbelievable dexterity to roll himself in. He paused at the bottom of the staircase, looking up as if the challenge before him _excited _him.

For some reason, Mihoko knew she'd be buying a new staircase if she let him try. She moved quickly, darting up the first few steps.

"Let me get them for you!" She beamed, causing him to grin widely.

"What generosity! I can see why he said you would be helpful!" She paused at the top of the stairs.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, you know, only the hippest, coolest Hokage in the Leaf sanctions missions like this for his friends."

Sukea _had _set her up, not only that he had used his connections! Sukea was apparently buddy with the Hokage. Mihoko clenched her fists, knocking loudly on the door. If he was home, he was in trouble. But as an adorable little dog opened the door, her resolve melted.

"Hey," He said sweetly, "I'm Bisuke." She practically swooned.

"Oh, Bisuke-san! I have a friend here to walk you!" She opened her hands, and he rushed forward, getting thoroughly scratched.

"Where are the rest of you?" She asked upon finding no other dog following him.

"They don't want to go." He said, "They're scared Gai will make them do laps."

" _Baby _." A deep voice said jealously, and she saw as a familiar pug exit. "I'm Pakkun. I'm adorable too," He stated gruffly. Mihoko smiled generously, offering her other hand.

"Of course you are. Could I give you a scratch too?" As if he hadn't been begging for it. He rolled his eyes but happily stepped forward, Bisuke snorting at him. He sighed, agreeably mumbling something about the magic of writer's hands.

Apparently, her neighbor talked to his dogs. She couldn't resist.

"Writer's hands? How would you know that?" The pug raised a brow, and she heard the other one give a half-cough.

"Lady, I ain't that easy. If you want to know how the boss is, ya got to pay the price." She narrowed her eyes. Looks like Sukea had her cornered good and well this time. One last try, perhaps?

"I've got peanut butter cookies begging to be made." She inferred and Bisuke whimpered, trying to convince Pakkun of something. The pug crossed his paws.

"Fine. But just a hint. Be nice to Gai. Most people underestimate him." She turned, and almost on command, she heard the said ninja calling. Gai popped his head out. He seemed strangely interested in her interactions.

"Hm..." So was this a test?

"Can I join you?" She asked tentatively, wishing she did not have a crush on her upstairs tenant.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "Anything for my rivals beautiful flower!" She paused, shrugging at his shout. He seemed like the type to make silly statements.

The rest of the dogs appeared when she promised to buy some doggie snacks to come if they swore to keep it secret too Sukea. In retrospect, if she had clued into the dog's hesitation she may have shut the door because the first thing Gai did was dare her to circle the village five times before he did.

"Gai-san," She said steadily, holding the lease that the dogs had assured her _she _needed, "I'm not a shinobi." The several dogs twisted around her legs as if to ensure her she would have the most difficult time possible walking, not letting her walk by the Shinobi. They were smart enough to know what they were up to.

'Ah, but I'm already at a disadvantage!" He said far too cheerily, pointing to his chair. He pouted his lips in a manner that should couldn't help laugh at. It wasn't cute, but dang, the man had confidence up the wall. "Please! It's just a tiny one!"

A tan dog white a white muzzle, introduced as Guruko, chuckled knowingly.

She couldn't help feeling a bit bad for him. Sukea hadn't been joking when he said he had some interesting friends. Or better yet, his eternal rival!

"One lap around the village, and no, no _ninja _tricks! Like insane things that use that chalk or stuff!" She couldn't think of a better way to say it because she wasn't all that familiar with them. He paled a bit but rolled over to her, keeping his smile on.

"Yes, a challenge it is! I expect nothing less to secure the worthy prize of a kiss!"

She blinked.

"What kiss?"

He raised his hand. "On the mark-"

"Wait, Gai-san, what do you mean kis-!"

"Get set-"

"I did NOT agree to that!"

"GO!"

Gai's abilities apparently weren't constrained to chakra, or he was just lying to her, because in half a second he was halfway down the street, the rubber wheels on his chair steaming, throwing up dirt from the road they were on.

Mihoko put a hand on her hip, turning to the dogs that had escaped from the leash. They were supposedly shinobi, so they had to have some trick.

"Got any ideas?"

"Better pucker up, Mihoko-chan." Uhashi joked, chuffing, avoiding her tugging on his leash by whipping it out of reach.

"Not even for some ground-up steak?" The crew froze.

Akino put his head up. "I think we could help you..." Pakkun quickly took charge, jumping on Bull's head.

"Let's go."

-X-

Apparently, the dog's idea was fairly simple. They would drag her to the finish line, on top of Bull, while sidelining Gai by recruiting the local dogs. Mihoko was holding tightly to the middle of Bull who dashed with surprising agility.

"There-" Bull said with a voice rougher than a gravel road.

Halfway through she gained enough courage to pry her eyes open she saw a large pile of puppies that had distracted Gai, in the way of his wheelchair. She got a flash of a young man in green spandex, but Bull didn't stop with his intense speed long enough for her to get a second glance. She mostly just whimpered until he finally slowed down, entering back in the trail they started, surprising the other villagers as she shakily stepped of the dog.

Unfortunately, vertigo finally struck her, and she fell to the ground on her rear.

Not a minute later Gai wheeled in, his chair looking no worse for wear. He looked amazed, the stars in his eyes brighter.

"I never thought a civilian could have such speed!" He grabbed her arm, helping her up in what he must have thought was a soft pull but end up sending her sailing. She grabbed his chair to steady herself.

"Well, surprise." She replied dryly.

"And for such an amazing race,"

"I grant you your wish! I will kiss the fair maiden for winning her race!" She stumbled back, out of reach. He puckered.

" _What!" _She turned to beg for help but to her astonishment, the dogs poofed into clouds. "Traitors!" She muttered.

He zoomed forward, intent to grant her the prize.

"GAI!" From out of nowhere a cloaked figure said, separating Gai from his goal of sneaking a wet one on her. "I have a challenge for you!"

"KAKASHI!" He shouted, striking a pose in return. "I accept!"

"What in the world!?" Mihoko interjected as Gai flew off the chair to do said pose.

"I challenge you to a spicy curry eating contest! We start in two minutes!" And in less time than it took to blink the green-clad hero of the Leaf Village was racing to his next duty. Mihoko was still stumblingly light-headed as a firm arm rested on her shoulder. She looked up at his white-robed figure, the large red hat resting on his head.

He seemed familiar.

Oh.

"Hey." Mihoko was confident her brain had been scrambled in the race because she just told the Hokage hello. Maybe she was crazy?

Except, she wasn't alone in seeming him. The Hokages appearance had gathered a few people, cheerfully waving at him, but that didn't deter him from turning to her. His mask tightened, eye curved, in what was likely his version of smiling. "Sorry about that. Sometimes he gets out of hand."

Oh god, once again she looked like a total moron. How did this keep happening to her? But the Hokage wasn't looking at her in disgust. More like... admiration? Like she had done something to please him.

"It's fine... _Imeanhe'saniceguy, _but I'm not _interestinginkissinghim..." _Oh god, she was rambling like a moron. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"That's good. I have a friend who'd be disappointed if you did." He stated gleefully, making her turn crimson. Was Sukea friendly enough with the Hokage mention something like that? She should just find a hole and die.

Her face went bright red.

She was saved from another horrifying exchange as the Hokage turned. She turned to find a slender young man with his black hair pulled back into a ponytail behind him. His black eyes looked at her and she shivered his intelligent gaze assessed her. He was a jounin, probably, with that vest that Etsuko's brother had pointed them out before.

"Shikamaru-san. How can I help you?" The Hokage stepped around her, putting a friendly arm on her shoulder. A much more careful pat then Gai's earlier punch.

"Yo. I was sent by the old woman." The jounin said with a bored tone.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment." The Hokage said, clearly exasperated. She put her face in her hands, utterly mortified.

She was an _excuse _.

"I'm just the messenger."

"Maa, I was just finding Gai-san for the meeting." She blinked, her crushing embarrassment pausing at his familiar phrasing. She _knew _she had heard that phrasing somewhere.

However, he turned, patting her on the head before standing by the other Shinobi.

"Oh, I took the liberty of bringing rent for Sukea, who asked me to write it from me to you directly. I hope that's okay." She knew that even if it wasn't _he was the Hokage _so it better be.. _. _He motioned to her pocket, and as she put a hand there, and she felt the bump of paper. Had he seriously put a check in her pocket without knowing?

CREEPY! A Shinobi would easily have the skills for that sort of thing. The Hokage definitely knew how much of a civilian she was. What a weirdo!

She stared, wondering how such a prominent shinobi made it in life with those type of social skills.

He kindly waved, and both shinobi left, disappearing as shinobi did. One moment there, the next moment they're gone. She stood alone, bereft of even the company of the dogs she had come with.

"What is going on?"

-X-

Later she found several of the dog's snoozing on her bed, wrapped in her sheets. Pakkun perked up at her approach, breathing in heavily at the smell of her approaching scent.

"You didn't invite us to ramen!" He accused. She sat on the small part of the bed not reached by the dogs, crossing her legs.

" _You _didn't save me from the great Green Spandex man- You sort of vanished."

"Not our fault. The boss called us." He wheezed, "You should make me dinner."

"What was Sukea doing?"

"Sukea? Seriously lady?" He raised a thick flap of flesh in what was probably the equivalent of a human eyebrow raise.

She frowned.

"What? That's who your boss is, isn't it?" Pakkun grumbled.

"Oh right. He's not our boss though. He's our slave. It's just easier to call him boss. Makes him feel better."

She chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"Fine lady. Just make me something to eat. Doing his stuff makes me starving."

"Aren't you on a diet?"

"He lied."

Seriously, _Shinobi dogs _.


	4. In Which a House is Made a Home

Chapter Four

-X-

_ "Kakashi-sensei!" _

_ "Hokage, Naruto, you need to call him the Hokage now." Yamato corrected for around the fourteenth time that day. The said Hokage sat back, his thick white clock almost hiding him entirely, drawn mouth hidden behind a blue mask. The large Hokage hat shaded his face from the sun piercing through the window. The temptation to jump through it was growing. _

_ "Naruto-kun," He acknowledged, "How's the search coming?" _

_ There really was no other reason for Naruto to be back in action, and he was having trouble finding meaningful work for the still injured hero. Kakashi was sure it would take Naruto longer than three hours to find him what he wanted, and he sighed deeply at his own faulty planning. Since the end of the war, he had kept him busy, and mobbed with work to keep his mind off of Sasuke being the lone ranger and boredom. _

_ He was scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one. _

_ Normally Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village, would leave subtle matters to more suited persons capable of, well, subtly. For example, it might have been better to ask a realtor to look for a temporary apartment while the Hokage's residence was being rebuilt. Someone quiet, who wouldn't tell anyone that the Hokage was the client. Because when people knew where he lived, they never stopped coming by, thinking him a veritable slave. Whether or not it was true, he was unwilling to compromise sleep over it. _

_ But here he was, currently sleeping in a spare bunk in the academy because he was receiving so many callers. Most weren't dangerous, but waking up in the middle of the night to strange women coming to steal your underwear was an unpleasant situation best avoided. _

_ Naruto was not the ideal choice. However, since he was slowly training to become a Jonin he needed practice learning how to handle subtler tasks. In a show of good faith Naruto may not be aware off, Kakashi asked him to search for an apartment with three criteria: _

_Near the town center. _ _Accepts dogs_ _The fewer people, the better _

_ So with these three things, and with a mandate to not reveal the prospective tenant, he was off. _

_ Naturally, he didn't tell him he had no intention of following through with whatever Naruto found, but why kill his steam? He could sleep in the coat closet if it suited him and since the bored middle-aged women were getting more vicious occasionally found himself doing that. _

_ Perhaps he would take the apartment if Naruto somehow succeeded. _

_ But when Naruto handed him a book instead of an apartment voucher, Kakashi was officially perplexed. _

_ "Sorry Sensei, I'll go back to looking, but I wanted to show you this. It's by one of the Pervy Sage's writing disciples and I think you'll like it." Naruto seemed pretty excited, and any writer connected to Jiraiya was someone with potential. _

_ Life had been terrible without any new Ichi Ichi books, so this may fill that passion he was seeking. Intrigued Kakashi picked it up, only to have Yamato start to cough. Loudly. _

_ "Naruto-kun, when the Hokage gives you a mission, it's important that you treat it with the utmost importance!" Yamato said, taking paperwork from one pile to take back to the ANBU. "Besides, the Hokage doesn't have the time to sit around and rea-" _

_ Kakashi had finished the prologue before Yamato finished his sentence. _

_ "Oh, don't worry Yamato-sensei! The reason I'm bringing it is that the author has an apartment she looking to rent." _

_ "She?" Both men said together. _

_ "Oh, yea. Mihoko bargained her way under Pervy Sage's wing after she caught him peeking in the bathhouse. Something happened, but the bottom line is that he taught her how to write, and even ghost-wrote some of his previous books." _

_ Kakashi's mouth fell open behind his mask. _

_ "Excellent job Naruto. Keep this up and you'll be jonin in no time!" Yamato's face hit his desk. Kakashi ignored it, titters of excitement filling him. An apartment and a new book series? The chapter that he skimmed was good. Really good. _

_ A brilliant idea hit him! If he lived close enough to the writer he could potentially have an endless supply of entertainment. Faced with the uncomfortable realization that he was being slightly reckless, he went forward anyway. _

_ He really, really enjoyed his *ehem* romance novels. _

-X-

"The Hokage is playing wingman! How romantic is that!" Etsuko swooned for Mihoko, who rolled her eyes. "I ship it!"

"The drama keeps unfolding! How will the heroine continue to intrigue her love interest? Will her friends intervene?"

"Don't please," Mihoko said, pushing Kyou's feet off her table. Her house was a wreck, a rotating stream of dogs and friends causing mischief to her organized chaos. She swatted Bisuke's bottom as he attempted to steal the sock in her hand. "We talked about this. Just because you're adorable doesn't mean you can eat my clothes." She said sternly, motioned to the ragged sock.

His fake apology was lost as her friends cooed at him, negating her.

"So cute! Please tell me you at least made-out with him! You're such a prude!" Kyou exclaimed, adding nothing to the conversation in Mihoko's estimation. Bisuke huffed, laughing and bolted as she went to tickle him, disappearing. The dogs knew her place better than she did.

"He's _ my tenant _, I'm not going to languish like some heroine in a book." Urushi helped her make this point by dramatically letting in tongue fall out of his mouth, raising his paw in a mock death scene. The canine had some acting chops.

Kyou wasn't deterred.

"That's exactly what a heroine would say! Besides, his dogs are using your house as they're own now-"

"I'm aware they now think they own my place as well." A well-aimed glare sent little paws scattering off her counter. "Pakkun, I told you, _ not the desk! _" Urushi chuckled from her room, and Bull sat in the doorway, causing a massive traffic jam. Etsuko laughed as Mihoko tried to carefully step over the giant sleeping dog, and was forced to take another path.

"He's set you up good," Kyou smirked, gesturing as if the dog laying across her lap getting major cuddles wasn't capable of repeating her words. "You're going to need a bigger place." Most of the dogs nodded in agreement.

"A king-sized bed for you, us, and the boss," Uhei stated calmly, causing her friends to coo again at what a clever boy he was. Oh great, now his pets were setting her up.

"He's _ just _ a friend. Don't put lies into their heads!" She accused as if the dogs were his children who believed she was now their property as well... Darn her weakness for pets and buying yummy treats. Soon all of Sukea's rent would go to feeding them!

Etsuko sighed at them. "I'm so jealous. I spend the evening arguing with a stubborn man who thinks I'm a child, and you end up cuddling up with _ my _ mysterious stranger!"

"_ Tenant. _"

"You even play shogi together like an old married couple." Kyou winked suggestively, as Akino nodded as he chased his tail, agreeing.

"They do."

"We've only played a couple of times!"

Etsuko moaned in romantic misery, putting her face in her hands. "_ Stop _, you're already dating and you've only talked to each other for like a week! He even trusts you with his dogs."

"It's not like that! They just show up, even when I lock everything." Kyou stuck her tongue out as the dogs laughed.

"Of course, lady. We're _ ninja _ dogs, remember. Elegant, sexy, ninken-" Pakkun protested, trying to reach the curtain over her sink as Mihoko out her hand on her head in distressed humor. "And it's not like your security is any good. You're lucky we're here to guard you!" She breathed out, placing him down on the ground. Kyou gave a laugh and was joined by Etsuko in sitting, Uhei placing his head on her leg as she scratched behind his ears.

"Lie all you want to his puppies-" Kyou started, and several of the dogs protested, stating that they were _ not _puppies. Except for Pakkun, who heartily agreed. Both were ignored. "But since he saved your ass that night you've seen him practically daily! He even brought flowers after that competition!"

"Except that was Gai-san, who later very loudly announced that_ he _ sent me flowers. I think he was just embarrassed and got chewed out by Sukea for harassing me and his dogs." The dogs nodded in agreement.

"You're in major denial." Etsuko pronounced as if she was a doctor diagnosing a difficult patient, "You'll make him feel bad if you don't come to terms with that soon."

"You're making _ me _ feel bad!" She grumbled, collapsing onto the couch only to have Guruko immediately claim her lap, beating Shiba to the punch. Shiba nipped at his competition, causing her to put a hand on his head to give a scratch.

There was a knock at the door, and Mihoko jumped up, almost sending Shiba to the ground.

"Hey, careful!"

She ignored him and beat Etsuko to open it. Just as she had hoped, Sukea stood on the other side, looking awkward, hand behind his head. She slipped through the door, shutting it behind her so her friends couldn't cat-call out.

"I was on my way out, but I seem to be missing my ninken." He inclines his head to the door, as if in apology. "And I couldn't help notice the dirty paw prints on your door."

"Sukea-kun." She gave a tired huff, affirming his question. "Let me get them," She was about to turn around and stomp back in, but his hand caught her shoulder, stopping her. It was a brief touch, but it caused her stomach to do flips. He crossed his arms, looking very cool, lips quirking as if he wasn't used to manually hiding his emotions.

It caused her to shift like a schoolgirl, moving her weight from her toes to her heels a few times.

"Are they bothering you?" He asked frankly. She was surprised at the causal question, feeling for some reason it held more weight than his usual light banter. "I tried to tell them to not too but... Well, I can tell them to stop."

A pause.

Despite thinking that a pet would ruin her life, delay her work and distract her, she was wrong. It was only two of those. They were funny in their own way, interested, and _ did _make her feel safe.

"It's too late," Mihoko stated, huffing imperiously as she tried to hide her smile, "They know where I keep the peanut butter." He put his hands to his face in mock horror.

"You've caught the dog-itous then!" He replied humorously. "Is it curable?"

"I doubt it." She smiled, laughing. It didn't hurt they were good cuddlers. "But I don't mind."

He grinned.

"It can't be helped. But I've heard that the condition can be improved-" He leaned in conspiratorially, arms crossed. "By letting the owner take the afflicted to eat."

Wooh, smooth.

She bit her lip excitedly but remembered that he had been doing something that required ninken. "Uh... well, I don't want to sidetrack you." She had thought about reaching for the door, but his handsome smile stopped her, making her seize up in wonder.

"They'll manage, but I'm sure you could use a break."

Yes, but mostly she just wanted to be around him, because he was interesting. He exuded a sense of the unknown, and there had to be some sort of story behind his rugged physical appearance.

She nodded, and he held open the door to the outside, winking naughtily. "No time like the present."

Yes, they'd be fine without her.

Without turning back, she let him lead her outside, his eyes twinkling with pleasure.

They talked all the way to the end of the village, and she noticed that Sukea took a longer route, as if to extend their time together, and see fewer people. She didn't mind. Occasionally they brushed shoulders, going through thin alleyways, laughing like a bunch of pre-teens at the little things they both pointed out.

"Do you contract the Hokage regularity check up on your dogs and do your dirty work? Or was that just an excuse to keep me flustered?" He burst out in laughter, a deep, real tone that lifted her spirits, and made Mihoko feel like she was flying.

"You caught me. The Hokage and I are pretty close. Speaking of which, do you even know his name? Most people call him the Sixth Hokage or Hokage Kakashi." She flushed at the question, giving him a push at the tease.

"Unlike some _ people _, I don't enjoy being front and center. Nor gossip." He chuckled as they passed a magazine stand, showing photos of the said Hokage. Sukea looked sheepish again, and almost unthinkingly put a hand on the small on her back to push her forward. It sends swirls of pleasure through her back..

"Funny for a writer in the weekly paper."

"_ Recipes _. Hardly something flashy." She playfully twisted, walking backward. "For a photographer, you have yet to show me a single picture." For a moment his face dropped, as if he hadn't thought of that, but recovered, a sly look on his face. He grabbed her hand and turned her before she could trip over the change in pavement height. With a squeeze he released her.

"It would have been a little pretentious of me." She leaned forward, letting her hair cover her playful smile. But Sukea had sharp eyes, returning it. "I never said I was good."

"Fair enough, but I'd like to see some since you've already seen my work. If you know the Hokage I would assume you have some talent."

He winked, stopping before a small restaurant she had never entered. "More than you know. If you agree to go on a second date, then I may reveal some of them."

Was that..._ a sex joke _?

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!

"You haven't even told me how you got the plate!" She laughed, diverting while entering the place, face bright red at the innuendo. "Besides, you may not want a second date!" Or anything physical. She was fairly average, why would a cute guy like him be interested?

But he once again put a hand on her back, bright pink on his own cheeks. She barely noticed the traditional interiors, her attention totally focused on her date. How long had it been since she liked a man enough to do that?

"That's what this one is for. I'll show you some photos another time." Oh, cute! He was _ shy _about his work!

Thankfully, the capillaries in their cheeks were given a rest as a server approached. She seated them in a back table, quickly pouring them some water, and soon after taking their orders. As soon as they sat down the casual mood stiffened with Sukea folding his fingers together, placing his chin on top of them to gaze at her. His leg brushed hers in the booth, and suddenly all her fears and insecurities were raised again. It had been years since she had actually been on a date. His eyes were very sharp as if he could see into her soul.

She looked down, feeling ashamed. What was she doing here? Her finger tapped her glass, letting a pristine drop of water slide down, and the ice to shake. With a deep sigh, she shifted uncomfortably, desperately wanting to tell him, but her fear of rejection was so engraved, the anxiety that even those closest to her could betray her that it made her face go through a series of fervent emotion.

"I know that look." She bit her lip, looking up. "it's the 'why am I here look'."

"It's not that." Mihoko sighed. "I haven't... done this in a while, and well, I really enjoy being with you and don't want..." He gave another one of his brilliant smiles which she couldn't help blushing at.

"To tell the truth, I'm nervous as well." He reached forward with his palm open, an invitation. "But my desire to know... you have taken over my thoughts." She halting put her hand up. His hand grabbed hers, and a wave of peace fell over her. Safety encompasses her so fully that she couldn't help relax. His thumb brushed across her palm.

They intertwined fingers, both flushing. It was unsaid, a barrier they were crossing together, an exclusivity they were hinting at.

"So, are you going to tell me one of your many secrets?"

"I may. But I do require one more thing." He said, pointedly.

"Huh?"

With his untwined hand he pointed to his cheek, making her giggle like a dork.

"Really?" He nodded, leaning in.

"_ Really _ really."

Her cheeks flushed and she leaned in. She softly pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek, her heart fluttering lightly while doing so. If this had been a movie, soft piano music punctuated with bells would have started, as well as soft backlit lights. But as this was 'real life' it was a short moment.

It was such a forward move that she could hardly believe it! He raised a finger, laughing _ at _her.

However, when Sukea began giggling like a little girl she put them down. "Sorry, I can't resist. You looked so concerned! Cute and adorable!"

"Ok! No more distractions," She said fiercely as her cheeks heated up, "Tell me how you got the plate!" He shrugged, still looking a bit too pleased with himself.

"Oh, that's easy. Once I discovered who your father was, I took advantage of an assignment near one of the Lords of Fire, one who was conveniently going bankrupt. I noticed the plate, as your father's style is fairly distinctive, and offered him an amount that he accepted."

"My father's plates go for five million yen."

"It was a steal. He was somewhat desperate to let me have it." She knew he wouldn't tell her any details if he didn't want to, no matter how hard she pressed. "Now it's my turn. So tell me, missy. How did you escape a debauched life of marriage and become a writer?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"I have all day." She laughed as he settled into his seat. Their food still hadn't come out, so why not?

"Well... It started with an old perverted man." Mihoko huffed, looking as if she was still offended by the thought of him. Sukea had the wickedest grin as she said it.

"Oh," He said with relish, "Do I know him?"

"I'm not sure you'd believe me." He agreed but didn't press the issue. She sighed. "His name is... was Jiraiya. Well, I was in a tight spot with my grandmother-"

"Ah, so-" he said with a smile, indicating a familiarity with the author and Sage. She flattened her lips. "Sorry, go on."

"Yes. Well, I caught the old guy taking a peek at me and some other girls. Well, I rushed him, stole his notebook, and threatened to go straight to the Hokage. It was ridiculous because we were at my family's compound like fifty miles away, but he took me seriously. Despite being a ninja he was a pushover and sort of nice. After we had talked for a while he offered me an editing job. Follow him, take care of his student and sharpen my writing."

Sukea whistled, looking fascinated. "Interesting."

"I think he saw me arrive with a creep, but I sure didn't leave with the creep. As a matter of fact, he offered to take me right there, and recklessly we left. He bought me some basics, gave me independence, and I became an editor for some of his books. One thing led to another, and here I am."

"Did you like him?" She snorted loudly, causing a few of the other people in the restaurant to side-eye them. "Your mentor?"

"No way. The old man needed a firm fist, and I think he was lonely. After some time he took in a kid and set me loose with a loan." Mihoko had seemed fairly firm, but her expression must have given away more.

"You miss him though." She nodded.

"Unfortunately he passed away right before my father. He was the one who told me to go reconnect with my old man, and I did." Sukea nodded,

"Sounds like he set you up on a better path." She nodded.

"Yes, you're right. I owe that pervy sage a visit."

"Can I come?"

-X-

Iruka approached the Hokage's desk, and almost immediately noticed him engrossed in a large book. Usually, that meant he was thinking of a solution, stressed, or procrastinating. However, the contents of the book made his raise an eyebrow.

It was named '_ How to take Inspiring Pictures'. _

For Kakashi, it was a pretty dry read, and he seemed unusually engrossed in the pages, flashes of real happiness, confusion, fear, and interest visible, despite his mask. He noticed a fairly expensive camera on the desk, looking worse for wear.

"It might be hard to take up a photography hobby while serving as the Hokage." Kakashi jumped up, slamming the book down.

"It's... it's nothing!" He said too quickly, the way he should be acting reading the porn books in public, the ones that never seemed to phase him. "Just... I'm just expanding my knowledge. I have a friend doing an exhibit and... ANBU things..."

It was a suspicious amount of rambling for the normally cool man. Iruka raised a hand, not wanting to know all that much more.

"It's fine. I just have some documents from the school I need to be signed off on." Kakashi nodded, hand out to grab the papers and carefully look over them. A thought struck Iruka.

"Hey, doesn't Daikoku Funeno do photography on the side?" Kakashi whirled on him so fast that Iruka automatically shifted into a defensive position.

"I NEED HIM... uh... for a mission."

"Oh...okay."

Iruka cursed his helpful nature.


	5. In Which Talking Dogs make Silent Winks

Chapter Five

**-X-**

_ For a ninja, appearances were often misleading, deceiving, and led to unpleasant women who remained best avoided. But not even Kakashi Hatake was totally immune to women. _

_ Especially if they happen to be his new favorite author. _

_ However, it couldn't be denied that she had the exact same lip shape as was described in vivid detail in one of his favorite books, and one of the last Jiraiya had written, which led him to be a tad more social than the bare minimum required. _

_ She was sitting on a bench in one of the public parks, a bag by her side. She had been there for a while, her skin flushed from the sun. She looked so comfortable that he couldn't help relax a bit himself. Every day for the last week he had found himself here, sometimes to read, but often to just observe the landlord. _

_ There weren't many people who could enjoy reading on a hot summer day looking like the world had done no wrong to them. It was easy to remember why accepted becoming the Hokage, seeing citizens so peaceful. _

_ The Sixth Hokage didn't often get out, but he couldn't help but sneak away when he recognized Mihoko. He wasn't sure how she would take to being approached by him, so he did what all nervous new Hokage's do to size up potential beaus; _

_ Espionage. _

_ He got in disguise and rented her apartment. _

**-X-**

Sukea and Mihoko were walking in the woods, enjoying the bright morning, not a cloud in the bright sunshine that occasionally pierced through the thick foliage. Their hands weren't twisted together, but their occasional brushing didn't go unnoticed or unwanted. They were both taking turns passing a book as they walked, a ridiculous amount of maneuvering to keep up the silly game, including suppressed chuckling.

"How contemporary! But I'm having a hard time imagining that an elite Shinobi have much interest in forming a romantic relationship while on a mission." Mihoko pursed her lips at the plot of the book; a rather racy novel about a forbidden romance between a member of the Black Op's and his assassination target.

"Mah, Mih-chan." She pouted at the nickname. "Do you really think Shinobi don't want normal relationships?" She gave him a sly grin, giving the book back. He tucked it away in the small brown pack on his back. He hadn't forgone his green jacket, scarf, or lazy slouching posture and she wondered if he was hot. She had dressed down, wearing a tank top and shorts. He had visibly followed her leg line up and down and she put her shoes on, and it filled her with womanly gratification.

"I would imagine," She said thoughtfully. "Except that they didn't choose an easy path to have relationships." He gave a thoughtful nod, standing next to her, brushing a leaf off her shoulder. His fingers lingered on her arm, a bit longer than necessary, but Mihoko only blushed a little.

"So do you think they shouldn't look for love?" He inferred voice light, but with a rather serious feeling permeating the air.

She paused at his tone, as it seemed to hold more weight then she could guess at. Sukea seemed mysterious in that way. Sometimes he asked questions that felt like he was testing her, and it unnerved her a little. She paused, thinking of an answer.

A blonde kid came to mind.

_ "Hey, old woman! I'm gonna be the Hokage! Believe it!" _

_ "Naruto-kun, you'll be lucky to be the coat hanger in the Hokage's office." _

_ "Nuh-uh, one day, I'll be Hokage, then you'll be forced to respect me!" _

She had seen that boy grow, kick butt and become a literal powerhouse of a ninja. But that growth had come with great loss. Both had experienced the sharp pain of losing their beloved mentor, an event that made her seriously reconsider attaching herself so deeply to another person.

For a moment a wistful expression jumped across her face. Sukea noted it, giving her a playful poke. She returned the gesture, but couldn't help feeling outmatched. With it grew the warmth, the reminder that there were good times worth enduring for.

Sukea was way too appealing to shove off.

She had never met another guy who could make her laugh, sigh, and forget to do her work when he was around. So much so that her editor had started coming over regularly, to make sure she got work done. Ichiei was as clever as a fox and had already weaseled out of her that her tenant had been happily dropping by often. He threatened to visit the said tenant himself if she didn't have a few chapters ready for him by the end of the next week.

And she didn't, with only tomorrow left. But for once in her life, she didn't care. They had planned to go to the shrine and she was going to go.

But she still had to answer his question. They had stopped walking.

As much as she'd like to give him a generic answer, or even lie, she didn't want too. Not because he vaguely told her he was sort of shinobi once, and he did work fairly extensively with them, so perhaps would see through her, but because she could see them _ continuing. _She did want to see him every day, wanted to play with his dogs, pick his mind, and see him work. Everything he said fascinated her!

But it would have to be a relationship based on honesty.

"I think, a Shinobi should absolutely seek those people that would enrich their lives. Because the people who are willing to defend the Village are precious and deserve good things." She lifted her hand to her heart. "They know pain, and so likely know how valuable a relationship can be. I'd hang onto to someone like that."

He was staring at her so intently that her face went bright red. She was relieved to see his smile widen, and a wave of success filled her to the brim.

"What would you do if you had a job you were the only one capable of doing... but you didn't want to do it?" His serious turn of question caught her off guard.

"Job? Like... a bad job?" Was he thinking of switching careers? He shrugged, putting a hand up.

"More like an overbearing job. People always need you, can't travel as much..." Ah, one of _those _jobs. One that required _responsibility_. Sukea didn't seem like the type of man to go searching out something like that, but what did she know? It struck her that... she really didn't know much about him yet. Basic things, like his favorite food, what color he liked and his favorite type of book was clear, but what about him? Friends, family, jobs?

It didn't seem like the right time to bring it up.

"I guess, for me, it would depend on what I'd get in return."

"Hm?" He winked and she shook her head.

"It's not always money. I started writing to... _evade _my rather pretentious family who had marital aspirations for me." He nodded, looking pleased she had. "So I guess... what would the job give you? Security? Money? A new start?"

He stopped suddenly, so quietly she almost didn't catch it. She turned, sunlight hitting her hair.

"Would you be disappointed if it included Shinobi?"

She turned towards him, sensing that strangely intense aura she couldn't pinpoint. This was one of those _testing _questions he occasionally sprung on her.

"Only if they left holes in my walls." She said firmly.

He broke into chuckles.

"Ma, Mih-chan. You really are one of a kind. Most people think that the Shinobi are sort of scary." He chuckled and she sighed at his tease.

"I guess I'm a bit naive about them. All the ones I've met have been good." He shrugged, and they started walking again. "I mean, the old man sage helped me become independent, and to him, I'll always be grateful. I'll miss that pervy old man."

Sukea nodded, looking as though he knew exactly as she felt. Perhaps one day he would even tell her. He was still a mystery, that one.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out the two sticks of candy she had hidden. She didn't know where his dogs were, but for once, she could treat Sukea directly without incurring their wrath. And boy did they have wrath if she played favorites.

Sukea took one, a mischievous look coming over his face. "Oh, I'm grateful for him as well. I've always wanted to be a wealthy women's sugar baby."

Her cheeks went bright red.

Oh my, she may keep this one.

**-X-**

"As the Sixth Hokage, I would assume you'd know it is _ inappropriate _ to take a side trip to visit a Fire Lord to collect a personal debt. We're _ not _the mob" The Fifth Hokage looked sharply to the masked man before her, tired of trying to 'council' him.

He didn't look at her, just sighing dreamily, face in hand.

"The path of life sometimes leads us to unfamiliar places."

She rolled over eyes, ignoring the foggy answer.

"Not to mention tasking the ANBU to watch over that harmless villager woman while you're out on missions. Kakashi, they're shinobi, _ not babysitters _!" Tsunade said sharply, folding her arms like the magnificent woman she was. "It's time to man up, and take this job seriously!"

"I have to make sure all threats are neutralized if I want to stay focused."

"The only instructions you gave were, very specifically, I quote 'keep good-looking men away from my landlord'."

He sighed, leaning back in the chair and kicking his legs up, looking out the window. Hapless paperwork fluttered to the ground, lonely and ignored.

"I stand by my statement." It was another vague answer, and she ignored it.

"We can't waste any manpower doing something that pointless- You need to focus, on what's here and now." Another sigh, with him, dreamily looking out the window. She lifted his photography book, to make her point. "No more distractions. No more replacing yourself with dogs, no more flat-out disappearing. Leave the woman alone." Kakashi stiffened. "Focus on the Land of Lightning and that new _ contraption _ there."

"I may need to reconsider this position."

Tsunade paused, finger in the air.

And Kakashi was seriously considering giving up his post as Hokage prematurely to taking up photography full-time. So close that he bought permanent hair dye, and had the address of the nearby tattoo artist pinned to his desk by a porcelain figurine of a dog Mihoko had given him.

Yes, you could say it was serious.

"So what you're telling me, Hatake Kakashi-" Tsunade said dangerously, "Is that you think you can _ reconsider _ being Hokage?!"

"Maa..."

"_ Your face is already on the cliff!" _He shrugged, lifting a hand as if waving it off.

"It can be changed."

Her punch might have been more effective if he hadn't been using a shadow clone. Pakkun crawled out from under the desk, wearing the Hokage large red hat as Tsunade was restrained by Shizune.

"Hey, I was taking a nap there."

"_ Dog _, where is the Hokage?!" The desk was crushed under her leg, and Pakkun made a quick exit. He didn't answer, racing out the window, and far away. Tsunade turned to Yamato, who was unaffected by the spectacle, almost as if he had expected it.

"Where is the Hokage!?"

He shrugged.

"With his girlfriend, I think."

Tsunade went stock still, and Shizue was in such shock she let go, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"WHAT?!"

"_ Girlfriend?" _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

Pakkun was already racing, when he saw Bisuke, who had already made it outside unseen.

"Geez, what did you do to the old woman?"

"Dunno. Got to get to the boss before she figures him out and ruins the jig. Momma-chan ain't too smart, but the old woman is bound to out him."

**-X-**

The short walk over, they returned to their home.

Mihoko's eyes slid to him as she knelt before her small garden, her thoughts whirling. Sukea had been sitting nearby, reading his book. But as she turned she noticed that Pakkun and Bisuke had appeared, and Sukea and were talking in low tones. After he nodded to them and they both raced off, gone in a second.

"Bad news?" She chuckled as his face grew pained, and he put a hand on the back of his head.

"Yes. I'm going on an assignment with some ninja. This afternoon." She was surprised how much it disappointed her. The longer they were together, the more she disliked him leaving. She turned back, trying not to seem too fazed. They weren't dating per se, they just enjoyed one another's company... a lot.

"Oh."

The news didn't startle her, but the timing was quicker than normal. He told her his contracts were erratic, and clients demanding and wanted to take smaller jobs. He hadn't been gone for more than a day.

It seemed strange for the Hokage to use him so frequently, but admittedly, she didn't know much about their relationship. Sukea himself was a difficult one to pin down.

"How long will it be?" At his cheeky smile, she amended her question. "What is it you'll be photographing?" He frowned, getting up and wandering over as he shut the book. The paper disappeared into his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather not endanger you." She raised her garden gloved hands to her face, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh, sorry, of course!"

He shook his head, laughing a bit. "It's not your fault." He crouched next to her, taking her hands and peeling the gloves off. "You should ask those questions. I feel bad we can't go to your mentor's shrine."

"It's alright, it'll keep." She blushed happily.

"It's too soon to be leaving, but I can't think of a way out of it." He admitted, setting the gloves on the wood outlining the garden.

She smiled. "I agree, but I'll be here when you get back." Sukea halted as if had just dawned on him.

"My dogs need a sitter." She blinked at the abrupt change. "I was hoping for more time to try and get to know you before I asked you to let my dogs stay over."

For a moment she felt stupid because of course, he wasn't going to tell her he was committed to her so soon. A frown came over her features, and he misinterpreted it. He raised his hands as if trying to convince a lion.

"I don't mean to overstep! They just like you so much they forget that they're encroaching, and I guess I did as well."

He looked so ashamed, it made her chuckle.

"It's not that, Sukea-kun, of course, they can. I just think it's too bad you can't stay over as well!" She laughed, but as she finished the sentence, her voice caught in her throat.

The way he was looking at her was something she had only ever thought existed in books. His eyes grew darker, almost black, dancing with some thought he found delicious. He was standing so still he looked like a statue, devouring her with his gaze.

Sukea was amazing to be with because underneath their solidly growing friendship was tension, a thick bubbling mass of something he was excellent at hiding, something that only came out when he wanted it to. This sexy, smoldering dark side, one that promised he had every muscle in his body trained specifically know how to take her.

Positively romance novel fodder and inspiration tingled her fingers.

With a deliberate stroke, he leaned in, brushing the dirt off her face. Suddenly her skin was on fire, something low in her stomach bubbling. His eyes became heavily lidded. A red flush fell across his face.

He leaned in. She followed suit.

Then he sighed, pausing, and turning to the back window. Slowly, trying not to break the magic, she did as well.

All of his dogs were lined up in her windows, their little doggie faces pressed against the window, leaving drool marks. Cheeky smiles were on all of their faces, but at getting caught they all hopped down, hiding.

Poorly, she thought.

He stepped back, his face red. Oh well.

"Nothing like an audience." She said joking, and as she laughed, and he redirected his lips, pressing them against her forehead.

Her laughing tapered off at the feel of his warm lips. Tingled erupted from the area, sending electricity down her spine. She was blushing again at the sweet act. Her face felt hot, and he stood up, hand out.

"I've got to go prepare, but I hope you'll be okay if I write to you."

She took it, the feelings pressing down on her chest. "Uh... yes..._ please. _"

Then, with a finger dragging across her wrist he raised her up. "I guess can't kiss you goodbye without an audience, but mayhaps you'll kiss me hello."

Next thing she knew, he was halfway across the yard and she was left watching his thickly clothed back as he turned, raising a hand and winking goodbye.

Wait.

Kiss him hello?

What?!

Were they... was that... _ official _?

But he was gone before she could deal with her confusion, and there was pretty much no way she was asking his dogs, most who looked on with knowing smirks as she came in. Her cheeks got red.

The dogs, of course, saw their moment to harass.

"The Boss is such a coward," Akino stated, not even looking a little uncomfortable. "It's not like we already don't know."

She noticed they all had their gear off, and for some reason, she missed their headbands and little coats.

"Not one word, any of you. No running to Kyou-chan either!" She stated, trying to go to her bedroom for some alone time. They blocked her off.

"Nice try lady-chan, but she feeds us too." Guruko huffed, dancing around her feet. "No special privileges till you're the missus Hata-"

Uhei kicked him out of the way, somewhat playfully. Ms... Hata? Was that the elusive last name that Sukea teased her with?

"Not until you're his wife."

She raised an eyebrow, kneeling to pet the whimpering Guruko. Uhashi huffed as if laughing, rolling on her bed. He was twisting around in her sheets again!

"You're all reading into this wrong!" Her cheeks were burning again. It just wasn't fair, eight against one!

"You can play difficult because that's what the boss likes, but in the end just know you'll probably be having his litter soon," Akino said frankly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, we know you can't resist us."

"_ Litter _?"

"Ya lady. Pups you know. We are going to need a new name to call you." The small pug who had called all the other ones to the window said almost cheerfully. Bull grumbled happily, already on her couch, sinking it in the middle. He didn't say much but didn't need to.

"Pakkun-kun! All you guys- dogs!"

"_ Ninkun." _He corrected.

It just wasn't fair.

Later that day she found a large bundle of flowers on her stoop, as well as another card. This one just had the quickly scribbled image of a heart on it.

The other dogs were somewhere, one puffing off into nothing. It had taken three of the other dogs to convince her that was normal for a summons. Only the pug was there, a slightly calmer, more condescending presence than the rest.

Pakkun looked on approving as she put it on her mantle, adding water to the blue porcelain vase she had chosen, one of her father's works. He curled deeper into the blanket he pulled from her bed, burrowing into the couch.

"You're going to need a bigger flat, lady. It seems like he's serious." She turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything else, you bossy little _ ninkun? _"

"Ya lady, I'm hungry." He pointed his nose up.

She reached for the bag of dog food that had appeared on her counter yesterday.


	6. UPDATE!

Hey, I don't have time to upload here, but the rest of the full story can be found at archive of our own under my same name, Gavorche_san!


End file.
